


lesser key of solomon

by myrnin



Series: Jonah Magnus Week [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Blowjobs, Jonah Magnus Week, M/M, Praise Kink, VERY slight hints at albrecht being the first archivist, but mostly young and eager jonah wanting to have some fun, jonah makes a little bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrnin/pseuds/myrnin
Summary: Jonah finds himself spending a quiet night at Albrecht's estate and decides their time together could be much more exciting if they just made a little harmless bet.
Relationships: Jonah Magnus/Albrecht von Closen
Series: Jonah Magnus Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789243
Kudos: 12





	lesser key of solomon

Jonah leaned against the doorframe to the salon, eagerly taking in the sight in front of him. Albrecht was settled into one of his armchairs, illuminated by the crackling fireplace with one of Jonah's books in hand. It was a work on the occult which he had brought with him to study closer in his free time but after he saw inquisitive glances thrown his way whenever he sat down with it, he chose to instead share it with his host, hoping it would shed a light on his current interests. Now Albrecht was thumbing through the pages with a cautious curiosity, as if the book were a feral animal just waiting for its chance to strike and sink its teeth into him. It was oddly precious and Jonah briskly walked over to where the older man was sitting and rested his arms on the head of the chair, peering over Albrecht's shoulder to see what had captured his interest.

"Ah, I have not had the pleasure of reading this chapter yet," he muttered, partly to himself but amused when Albrecht bristled at the remark, apparently so engrossed in the literature that he hadn't noticed Jonah's presence.

"It's... quite curious. I hadn't realized such extensive research was conducted on topics like these. Would you like me to return it already?", the question was posed with a slight hint of sheepishness, like the man had just realized it may be somewhat rude to keep such a precious possession to himself for an extended period of time. Jonah simply smiled at him and found himself once again amused by how often Albrecht seemed to lose focus in his presence. Though he was hard-pressed to attribute it to his person only - Albrecht was a somewhat demure man in the first place, his passions only emerging after spending a significant amount of time in his presence. Jonah enjoyed games like these, where he got to figure out exactly what makes a man work the way he does, what displeases or flusters him. Always such a thrill in finding out something new, something most people weren't privy to.

"I would much rather prefer it if we both got to enjoy this time together. Could you be so kind as to read it out loud for me?", Jonah questions, one of his fingers trailing a path down Albrecht's jaw and ending at his chin. He lifts the man's head up to make him meet his gaze, a twinkle of mischievousness already there.

"Now, I'm sure there are better ways in which I can keep you company, are there not, mister Magnus?", the smile with which he's met is pure and genuine, already betraying the older man's eagerness. It's almost tempting enough to make Jonah give up on his idea but still, he relents.

"As much as I'm inclined to agree with you, I would prefer to make a bet instead. If you can finish reading this whole chapter for me without stuttering," he leans in closer, his lips brushing against the other man's ear and pressing a gentle kiss there. "I will be fully at your disposal for the rest of the evening. Is that an appropriate enough reward?", at that, Albrecht's eyes widen slightly and his smile turns confident, far too self-assured without considering the catch. He clears his throat right away and begins reciting the first paragraph on the page.

"First, thou shalt know and observe the Moon’s Age for thy working. The best days be when the Moon Luna is...", almost instantly, his tone of voice turns deeper, eyes fixated on the text, clearly intent on both absorbing and sharing the knowledge hidden in these pages. Whilst Jonah is listening carefully, he still slinks around the armchair and before Albrecht can react, he gracefully sinks down to his knees, placing himself between the other man's legs. He sees him twitch but the man makes no comment as Jonah slowly unbuttons his breeches, his head resting against Albrecht's thigh. He nuzzles against the fabric for a second and places kisses on his inner thigh as soon as he has access to them. 

He isn't in a hurry when he trails his mouth on the other's man thighs, his mind more focused on the way Albrecht's voice raises slightly in pitch but continues on. It's far from an inconvenience to be settled between someone's legs, warmed by the fireplace and fully aware of the effect you're having on them. Jonah still tends to find it curious when other people are either distracted or fascinated by him; but he's slowly learning to take advantage of it. Step by step.

With that in mind, he gently mouths against his undergarments and patiently studies the man for any sort of reaction. Sadly, with Jonah on his knees and Albrecht reading for him, there was no way he could tell what his face looked like, so he had to settle for imagining a slight pink tinge to his cheeks. Just the thought of that made Jonah a bit more eager and without wanting to waste more time, he slid Albrecht's underwear down and kissed at the head of his cock. The first direct contact made the other man's voice tremble just slightly and that was enough of an invitation for Jonah to lean in properly and start fitting him in his mouth.

The weight of it on his tongue is almost comforting and he lets his eyes flutter closed, still listening to Albrecht's voice filling the room, now accompanied by the occasional slick noise coming from Jonah's mouth. He tries to pay it no mind when he bobs his head and drools slightly around the length, pressing his tongue against the vein on the underside of Albrecht's cock. As soon as he does, he hears another shift in tone and can't help but be amused. Albrecht doesn't even thrust his hips nor make any move to fill Jonah's mouth properly so he takes the task upon himself. He takes it as far as he can, letting the head of it touch the back of his throat and he swallows once around it before being forced to pull back to catch his breath. There's a thin string of saliva connecting the both of them and Jonah doesn't bother wiping it away, his eyes almost starry with appreciation as he observes the reaction his ministrations receive.

One of Albrecht's hands is kept in a tight fist and his chest is falling and rising much faster than usual but yet he continues on, this time listing the differences between some spirits. It's a fascinating topic and his voice is extremely pleasant but Jonah finds that now he cares much less for such details as his own breathing almost matches Albrecht's pace.

"You're doing so good for me, you know," he mumbles in between the kisses he lays on the length of his cock, one hand lazily stroking him. As soon as the words leave his mouth, Albrecht suddenly slows down and takes a much longer break before the next sentence, apparently struggling to compose himself. A wicked grin sneaks its way onto Jonah's face.

"It's truly delightful how dedicated you are. So diligent, you really deserve to win this bet, don't you?", there's a teasing tone to his muttering as he keeps his voice low, careful not to speak over the older man. He takes him into his mouth again, humming as his lips stretch to fit around him. He places his hands on Albrecht's thighs and draws random patterns as he hollows his cheeks around him. It's a comforting feeling to have his mouth filled like this but soon after he pulls off again, choosing to use his hands instead.

"You always look so lovely like this, whenever I'm between your legs. I wish I could see your face when I finally make you come. Won't you be good for me? Will you moan my name when you mark me and fill my throat?", and at this point he's saying the first things that come to mind, a deep blush having found its way onto his cheeks when he can barely hold himself back from taking his cock into his mouth again. As soon as Albrecht's voice starts trembling slightly, barely able to keep up his reciting, Jonah sinks his lips down on him without restraining himself anymore, not bothering to hide his satisfied whines when the older man's hand finally tightens itself in his hair and pulls him down, holds him there even when he gags, a few tears slipping out and down his cheeks. Just as he begins to feel himself running out of air, Albrecht comes down his throat with a quiet moan, interrupting himself mid-word, and makes Jonah choke and sputter. The younger man pulls back as soon as the grip on his hair lets up and he wipes at his chin, finally making eye contact with Albrecht who had put the book down in defeat, panting nearly as much as Jonah.

"Well," he says after taking a few seconds to collect himself. "Can we still count that as me winning the bet?"

**Author's Note:**

> once again i wrote this super quickly with no editing at 1 am bc its finals week. i cannot stress this enough. i did not proofread this
> 
> i wanna write smth that properly explores albrecht as the first archivist but for now he just gets a blowjob  
> oh also the book he's reading is the lesser key of solomon


End file.
